Wishing Upon Love
by LuigiLovesCupcakes
Summary: "I just wish I was loved... is that too much to ask...?" Dr. Mario didn't think that at all. (M/M, slash, one-shot) [Dr. Mario/Prince Peasley]. Rating T just for safety.


**Author's Note: Hello guys! Welcome to a new one-shot of mine! This idea randomly popped up yesterday while I was in my math class, waiting for the day to be over (it was last period before school ended), and I thought it was a good idea, so I sat down at my computer desk, and wrote this entire one-shot in one sitting, which is quite unusual for me (considering writer's block hits me all the time).**

 **Anyway, I'll just get right to the chase. This story is a M/M ship between Dr. Mario and Prince Peasley, don't hate me, but I ship it. ^w^ I don't know how I randomly came up with the ship, but I'm glad I did because I really like it. xD And hopefully you guys will get to too. :3 Anyway, I'll stop rambling, read on! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Wishing Upon Love

"Paging Dr. Mario! Paging Dr. Mario!"

These were the three words, the familiar phrase that our Dr. Mario would hear every single day at his job. Our doctor worked at the Mushroom Kingdom General Hospital, as a medical doctor, dealing with hundreds upon hundreds of different kinds of patients with a variety of different problems every single day.

This day was especially no different.

The waiting rooms were crowded with toadly citizens, all with some kind of medical problem, from some coughing uncontrollably to one toad having a bunch of thumbtacks in his left hand and fingers. As Dr. Mario released the patient that was being checked out in his room, he sighed in overwhelment at the amount of toad people that were waiting to be checked out either by him or the other doctors that were on call at the moment.

 _Holy crap man… I wish I could catch a break, I'm exhausted!_ he thought, wiping the thick layers of sweat dripping down his face. "Now who should I see next?" he muttered, sighing once again.

"Paging Dr. Mario! Paging Dr. Mario!" a nurse shouted, running towards the sweaty doctor.

Dr. Mario turned his head towards the nurse stampeding towards him, his face in some form of surprise. "Ah, Nurse Bethany… what seems to be the problem?" he asked her.

Nurse Bethany huffed and puffed heavily, as she placed one hand on her hip and used the other to hand the doctor a phone. "This… is for you…" she breathed heavily, attempting to catch her breath.

Dr. Mario grabbed it slowly, looking on the phone in confusion. "Who's on the other end?" he wondered.

"A woman… she says that… she's from… the BeanBean Kingdom…" Nurse Bethany replied, still breathing heavily.

"The BeanBean Kingdom? Where in the heck is that?" Dr. Mario said.

"I don't know…" Nurse Bethany answered. "Just… answer her…"

Dr. Mario looked at the phone with suspicion, then shrugged as he began to walk away. "I'll answer her, I'll be right back. Do something about the other waiting patients," he said, as he continued to walk away.

"Roger that, Dr. Mario," Nurse Bethany said, and went towards the waiting room.

Dr. Mario walked all the way towards the exit and walked onto the hospital parking lot, looking at the phone with suspicions once again. "BeanBean Kingdom, huh…?" he said, shrugged, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

The only thing that the doctor heard on the other line was the sound of soft muttering or moaning in pain. Dr. Mario raised an eyebrow, and soon repeated himself. "Hello?" he said again.

After several more moments of soft muttering sounds on the line, a clear voice soon came onto the line. "H-Hello…?" the voice said, a woman.

"Hello, this is Dr. Mario speaking. What ever seems to be your problem?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Oh, hello! Th-This is Q-Queen Bean of the BeanBean Kingdom speaking. The reason that I called you, Dr. Mario, of the Mushroom Kingdom General Hospital, is because of my son. He has fallen very ill from something that we cannot figure out, and it appears that he's getting sicker and sicker by the hour. We don't want anything to happen to our only son, could you please come to the BeanBean Kingdom and check up on my son? I beg of you, Dr. Mario…" Queen Bean pleadingly said, her voice cracking.

"I can try to, Mrs. Queen Bean, but here at MKGH, it's extremely busy… lots of toads are waiting to be checked in the waiting rooms, and there's only so many doctors at the hospital… I am one of the best doctors at that hospital, I can't just abandon my patients like that," Dr. Mario explained.

"Please, Dr. Mario… I-I don't know what I'd do without my son… he's supposed to be next in line for the throne! If he dies, there's no successor after me!" Queen Bean exclaimed.

"Well, that's not a good thing at all…" Dr. Mario said slowly. The doctor silently thought to himself, thinking what to do, and then sighed deeply as he gave the queen his answer, then grabbing his own cell phone from his pocket. "Alright, I'll come down and check him out. Also, an address to your kingdom would be most helpful for me to travel down there."

"Oh, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Dr. Mario! The address of the kingdom's castle is: 2250 Bean Drive, BeanBean Kingdom, it's not very far from the Mushroom Kingdom actually, it's just not well known," Queen Bean said. "I thank you again, Dr. Mario! I hope that you can help my son!"

"You're most welcome, Queen Bean. I will arrive there as soon as I can," Dr. Mario said.

"Wonderful! See you then, Dr. Mario!" Queen Bean said. "Bye bye!"

"Bye bye," Dr. Mario repeated, and hung up the phone. The doctor placed the phone into his pocket and walked back into the hospital, where chaos spewed.

"Dr. Mario," Nurse Bethany said, walking up to him. "What happened?"

"The lady on the phone, Ms. Queen Bean from the BeanBean Kingdom wants me to go and check up on her sick son, and find out what's wrong with him, since they cannot figure out what's wrong. She seems very worried," Dr. Mario answered, sighing.

"I could imagine, Dr. Mario. Getting sick is the worst," Nurse Bethany said.

"Yes, indeed," Dr. Mario said. He then walked into his office, Nurse Bethany slowly following him. The doctor quickly put on his jacket and satchel, while putting down the phone that she had given him earlier.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Nurse Bethany asked.

"Yes, I just want to get this over with," Dr. Mario said firmly. "I just want to figure out what's wrong with the queen's son and get this over with. While I'm gone Nurse Bethany, you're in charge."

Nurse Bethany's eyes widened at the statement the doctor had just made. "Oh, um… thank you, Dr. Mario. I will make sure to not disappoint you," she said, nodding.

"Thank you so much, Nurse Bethany. Now if you'll excuse me, I must depart," Dr. Mario said, walking past the young nurse. "Make me proud, Nurse Bethany."

"Yes, of course, Dr. Mario," Nurse Bethany said with a small smile.

"Great. I'll be back later," Dr. Mario said, starting to walk away, waving goodbye to the young nurse.

Nurse Bethany silently waved back and started to bring patients that needed to be seen into other doctor's rooms and offices.

As Dr. Mario walked outside into the hospital parking lot and began to rev up his car, he began to think about what to do with Queen Bean's son once he arrived. _If it's that bad as they say, I should try to find a diagnosis rather quickly, I don't want any patient of mine to lose their life because of a misdiagnosis by me…_ he thought, as he quietly drove away.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Dr. Mario had finally reached the BeanBean Kingdom. He drove slowly up to BeanBean Castle, the exact address that Queen Bean had given to him several hours earlier. The doctor took out his keys from the ignition and slowly got out of his car, bringing his satchel and a black duffel with other medical tools inside.

"Oh my, he just seems to be getting worse," a voice said sadly. It was coming from the higher levels of the castle, as the windows were open on the higher floors.

"Is more bedrest making him feel this way?" another wondered.

"How could bedrest be bad for someone? Is the prince okay in any way?" a third voice said.

 _Woah, so the dude actually must be a prince, the queen wasn't lying when she said he was next in line for the throne…_ he thought, deeply sighing as he walked towards the castle doors, which were strangely not being guarded at the moment. He stood in front of the locked castle doors, and rang the doorbell that was on the left of the door. There was complete silence after the first few moments.

"Oh, that must be the doctor. What a relief!" a voice said, somewhat happy.

After several moments of waiting outside in the cold, the door was opened, which revealed a tall woman, with long brownish hair and green skin. "Hello," she said calmly.

"HelーAHHH!" Dr. Mario screeched, after noticing the green skin that she bared.

"Oh, you're definitely not from around here, as I can see," the woman said.

"You have green skin!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

"Yes, that's a character trait from all of the Beanish people here in the BeanBean Kingdom! Don't be afraid of us, we're practically humans and we're completely harmless," the woman explained. "Anyway, my name is Peaobe, and your about-to-be patient Prince Peasley is my cousin. You may come in if you'd like."

"Thank you very much, Peaobe," Dr. Mario said, walking into the castle.

"I can show you the way to where my cousin is, this castle is kind of difficult to get around," Peaobe said, grabbing the doctor's arms to ensure that he didn't get lost.

After several minutes of walking around the castle, the two had reached Prince Peasley's room, which on the door had marked: 'Sick Prince Inside: Be Cautious'.

"This is his room, huh?" Dr. Mario said. "Is he really that sick?"

"Yes he is, Dr…" Peaobe said slowly, waiting for him to answer.

"Mario," Dr. Mario said. "Dr. Mario, to be precise."

"Yes, Dr. Mario. He is in here, I'm just wondering if you're ready to enter his room," Peaobe said, grabbing the doorknob but not twisting it open.

"I'm a doctor, honey, I was born ready," Dr. Mario said firmly.

"Alright, let's go inside," Peaobe said, and slowly opened the door.

The two slowly stepped inside and saw Prince Peasley laying down on his bed and three other Beanish women who crowded around him. The first one was rather large, had purple buns in her hair, golden crown, purple lipstick and green skin. The second one was much shorter, wore a robe over her head and body, and had a rather large nose and green skin. The final one was much like Peaobe, only with redish hair and green skin.

"Um, do one of you happen to be Queen Bean?" Dr. Mario asked, and the three ladies turned around to face him.

"That would be me," the first lady said. Dr. Mario walked towards her and shook her hand.

"Ah, I am Dr. Mario, pleasure to meet you," he said respectfully.

Queen Bean also shook his hand, and then looked back at her son. "Thank you so much for coming here to see him. I've been so worried about him lately, he has been sick like this for almost a week now, and the doctors here in the BeanBean Kingdom don't even have a clue to what's going on with him for him to be so sick and so bedridden… I'm happy that I called you now, Dr. Mario, I just want to know what's wrong with my son," she said, almost on the verge of tears.

"I understand, Queen Bean, and I will do my very best to figure out what's wrong with him," Dr. Mario said, nodding.

"Thank you, thank you," Queen Bean said.

"You're very welcome," Dr. Mario said. "Now, I'm going to be checking his vitals and everything else, so I'm going to have to ask all you ladies to leave until further notice."

"Understandable," Queen Bean said, and she, Peaobe and the other two ladies walked out of the prince's room.

Dr. Mario walked over to the sick prince and sat down carefully onto his bed. "Are you okay right now?" he wondered.

"N-No… I'm not okay… not okay at all…" Prince Peasley sniffled, then began to cough loudly.

"Do you think you can sit up at all?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think s-so," Prince Peasley replied softly.

"Here, I'll help you up," Dr. Mario said, helping support Prince Peasley's back and sitting him up. "Better at all?"

"I guess it's alright," Prince Peasley sighed, and hung his head down low, sniffling.

Dr. Mario looked closely at his face from the angle he was at. "Prince Peasley, is it?" he said unsurely.

"Yeah, that's my name," Prince Peasley said, sighing again.

"You seem rather upset. Something the matter?" Dr. Mario asked.

Prince Peasley unsurely folded his hands and placed them on his lap, and began to play with his hands in rather strange ways. He looked even further down at himself as tears began to water in his eyes. "Yes, something is the matter…!" he cried, tightening his eyes closed.

"Then what's the matter?" Dr. Mario wondered. "If it's too personal, you don't have to share it. But remember that option will always be there."

Prince Peasley sat in silence for several moments, and another several moments later, he let out a full-length cry. "I just want some guy to love me!" he shouted, tears falling down his face extremely fast.

"What did you say?" Dr. Mario asked, unclear of what the prince had said.

"I'm GAY, okay?!" Prince Peasley yelled, visibly upset. "No guy has ever loved me before, and the one person that I had loved, he had to be taken… I don't even want to say his name because of how upset I still feel on it…"

"That's completely understandable, I won't make you feel pressured by anything," Dr. Mario said.

"The one guy that I loved… he's taken and he's someone else's… I just only wish he was mine…" Prince Peasley continued sadly. "And no single person has ever loved me… maybe because I'm 'different'… because of my green skin…"

"No person should judge you because of your skin color," Dr. Mario said firmly.

"But they still do… they still do, they always have, doc. It just makes me sad and upset, like I wasn't worth anything. I just… I wish I knew how it felt to be hugged. I wish I knew how it felt to be kissed. I wish I knew," Prince Peasley said. He took a deep breath. "I just wish I was loved… is that too much to ask…?"

 _No… no, it's not…_ Dr. Mario thought, and turned fully to Prince Peasley.

Without another passing second, the doctor's arms were wrapped around Prince Peasley's neck and he pulled the Beanish prince into a passionate kiss. Prince Peasley was initially surprised at the sudden move by the doctor, but quickly became extremely happy and comfortable with the kiss, placing his hands lightly onto Dr. Mario's waist. The kiss became deeper, as Prince Peasley was desperate to gain entrance into Dr. Mario's mouth, continuously licking his teeth in order to get inside. Dr. Mario finally let Prince Peasley inside, their tongues swishing and swirling around the barriers of their mouths in a frenzy. After a long and beautiful minute of kissing, Dr. Mario let go and stared into Prince Peasley's eyes, the two men both blushing to the extremes.

"Uhm… what was that about, doctor?" Prince Peasley wondered.

"I cured you, that's what," Dr. Mario simply replied. "You were wanting some love, so I gave it to you."

"You cured me," Prince Peasley said, in awe.

"Hey, it's a thing that all doctors gotta do," Dr. Mario stated, laughing lightly.

"But wait, that means you're…" Prince Peasley started.

"Yup, gay and single," Dr. Mario confirmed. "And I want you."

Prince Peasley began to tear up in happiness. "Aww, I want you too!" he exclaimed, hugging the doctor tightly.

"Uh, Dr. Mario…? Is it alright if we can come back inside now…?" Peaobe asked, slowly opening the door. Dr. Mario was now standing in the middle of the room, holding a needle in his hand and Prince Peasley was still sitting up on the bed, unbeknownst to the ladies who just reentered the room.

"Oh, my son! He is sitting up for first time since he was sick! What did you give to him, Dr. Mario?" Queen Bean questioned.

"I just gave him a Bean Fever vaccine, by shot. All Bean Fever symptoms went away immediately," Dr. Mario explained.

"Incredible! Why didn't we think of that?" Queen Bean said. "Anyway, thank you so much for helping my son!"

"No problem, Queen Bean. Anything to help anyone who's sick," Dr. Mario said.

"Uh, ladies? Is it alright if you leave again for a few more minutes? I'd like to give something to Dr. Mario, but no one can see except him and I," Prince Peasley said.

"Sure, be back later, cuz," Peaobe said, and she and the other ladies left.

Dr. Mario quickly, but calmly closed and locked the room door, to prevent anyone else from entering. He turned back to Prince Peasley and smiled. "So where's my gift?" he teased, as he wrapped his arms around Prince Peasley's waist.

"Why, they're right here," Prince Peasley replied, flaring his lips at the doc, his arms wrapped around Dr. Mario's neck.

"Are you gonna tell your mother about this?" Dr. Mario wondered.

"Yeah, I'll tell her tomorrow. Right now, I just wanna be with you…" Prince Peasley responded.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dr. Mario said, smiling brightly, as the two leaned forward and kissed again. As the two kissed, Dr. Mario looked at the clock that hung in Prince Peasley's room, which read 3:47pm.

 _Maybe I should head back to MKGH, it's getting pretty late, and I don't want Nurse Bethany to be too overwhelmed by all of the toadly patients waiting to be checked out,_ he thought.

Suddenly, Prince Peasley brought Dr. Mario closer to him, deepening their kiss once more.

 _Eh, she'll be just fine…_ he thought as the kiss the two shared would be one they'll remember forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Annnnddddd done! :D I liked writing this one-shot so much that I think I'm gonna start writing more one-shots and stories about these two now. xD But hey, we'll just have to see. :P**

 **Just to note: The name of Peasley's cousin 'Peaobe' is a (horrible) pun on the real name 'Phoebe'. The more you know. xP**

 **Well, until next time, see ya! :)**

 **Reviews please. :3**


End file.
